


I can read your heart easy!

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: Oh lawd she comin after you.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I can read your heart easy!

RUN.


End file.
